1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire rim protectors and more particularly pertains to a new tire rim protector for inhibiting contact of a tire cleaning spray with a rim and hubcap when a tire is being cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire rim protectors is known in the prior art. The prior art typically teaches tire rim protectors that have a smooth outer surface which will allow tire cleaning spray to run down the outer surface and possibly come into contact with a rim when the tire rim protectors are removed from the rim.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows for over sprayed tire cleaning spray to be absorbed to inhibit run off on to a rim when the device is removed from the rim.